Tödliche Missverständnisse
by Yulia Federkiel
Summary: Ein neuer Fall versetzt das L.A.-Team in Alarmbereitschaft: Bei einem Überfall in Afghanistan sind geheime Navy-Waffen gestohlen worden und der zuständige Marine ist seit seiner Rückkehr nach Los Angeles spurlos verschwunden. Welches Geheimnis hat Lieutenant Valdez? Und werden es Callen & Co. schaffen, die gefährliche Ware zurückzuholen, ehe sie in falsche Hände gerät?
1. Prolog: Ein verschwundener Marine

**Prolog: Ein verschwundener Marine**

Dieser Arbeitstag war in vielerlei Hinsicht genau wie jeder andere in der Außenstelle des Naval Criminal Investigate Service, kurz NCIS, in Los Angeles.

Es war ein geradezu unverschämt schöner Frühsommertag im vom Wetter verwöhnten Kalifornien und in der „City of Angels" strahlte die Sonne mit dem azurblauen, wolkenlosen Himmel um die Wette. Ein laues Lüftchen wehte über die weitreichenden Strandpromenaden und ließ das Wasser des Pazifischen Ozeans sanft über den weißen Strand ans Ufer schwappen.

Schon zu dieser frühen Stunde, es war gerade einmal halb neun an einem Mittwochmorgen, strömten die ersten Touristen aus den Hotels an den Strand und sammelten sich in kleinen Trauben um die zahllosen Eisstände, die über die gesamte Länge der Promenade verteilt waren, während die Bewohner der Stadt sich im allmorgendlichen Berufsverkehr einen Weg zur Arbeit bahnten.

Von dem bunten Treiben draußen bemerkte man innerhalb der Mauern der NCIS-Operationszentrale, die im Stile einer lateinamerikanischen Hacienda errichtet und meisterhaft vor fremden Augen verborgen war, jedoch kaum etwas. Dank modernster Klimatechnik und Bauweise war es hier angenehm kühl und schattig.

Wie nahezu jeden Morgen saß der größte Teil des Teams um Special Agent G. Callen, den alle aufgrund seines unbekannten Vornamens nur G nannten, bereits an seinen Schreibtischen und gähnte die allmorgendliche Müdigkeit ungehindert in die Welt hinaus.

Einzig Special Agent Sam Hanna, ein muskulöser, afroamerikanischer Ex-Seal und seines Zeichens G's Partner und bester Freund, war ein wenig spät dran. Um ehrlich zu sein war Sam der Einzige aus dem Team, der die vergangene Nacht überhaupt im heimischen Bett verbracht hatte, denn sie alle waren in den letzten Tagen genau mit dem beschäftigt gewesen, was G gerne einmal „Bürokratendreck" schimpfte.

Ursache dafür war ein gehöriger Wutausbruch von Miss Henrietta Lange, die aufgrund einer ausgeprägten Abneigung jeglicher Förmlichkeiten ihrer Person gegenüber von allen nur Hetty gerufen wurde. Am vergangenen Freitagabend hatte sie sich so ausgiebig über das fehlende Verständnis für Ordnung und Sorgfalt des gesamten Teams ausgelassen, dass sie sich alle dazu bemüßigt gefühlt hatten, in den nächsten Tagen Bürodienst zu schieben.

Und so saßen G, Special Agent Kensi Blye und LAPD-Detective Marty Deeks mit müdem Blick und dunkel umrandeten Augen an ihren Schreibtischen, als Sam schließlich das Büro betrat.

„Einen wundervollen guten Morgen", grüßte er voll guter Laune in die Runde und legte seinen Rucksack auf den ordentlich aufgeräumten Schreibtisch neben Deeks.

Doch anstelle einer Antwort wurde er prompt mit einer kleinen Papierkugel beschossen, die quer durch den Raum geflogen kam und ihm mit voller Wucht an der Stirn traf.

„Hey, was soll das denn?", beschwerte sich Sam bei seinem Partner, der ganz offensichtlich für diesen hinterhältigen Anschlag verantwortlich war, und strich sich gespielt behutsam über seinen glatt rasierten Schädel.

„Verarschen können wir uns selber", murrte nun Kensi, die brünette Kampfkönigin und – sah man einmal von Hetty und der neuen Technikerin Nell Jones ab – einzige Frau im Team. Übellaunig sah sie von ihrem noch immer viel zu großen Stapel Akten auf.

„Wie, ihr seid noch immer nicht fertig?", fragte Sam mit gespielter Verwunderung, konnte ein breites Grinsen aber nicht verhindern.

„Halt die Klappe, Sam", antwortete Kensi grummelnd.

„Wir können ja nicht alle solche Streber sein wie du", blaffte ihn nun auch Deeks von der Seite her an, „also hör besser auf Kensi, sonst fliegen dir bestimmt nicht mehr nur Papierkugeln um die Ohren."

Der Spruch wirkte, denn Sam konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie zielsicher Kensi in ihrem letzten Fall mit mehreren Exemplaren seltener japanischer Wurfmesser umgegangen war.

„So, jetzt reicht es aber. Schön, dass du gute Laune hast, aber lass uns besser da raus, zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit", mischte sich jetzt auch G ein, der schon wieder eine von Kensis und Deeks' üblichen „geladenen" Stimmungen aufkommen sah, die die beiden seltsamerweise immer dann überfiel, wenn sie mit Bürokram zu tun hatten.

„Schon gut, Partner", beschwichtigte Sam ihn immer noch grinsend, „außerdem will ich noch leben, wenn Hetty Deeks' Schreibtisch sieht. Ist das da eigentlich ein Kaffeefleck auf der Akte?"

Mit dieser Bemerkung hatte Sam den Bogen eindeutig überspannt. Mit einem Satz war Deeks aufgesprungen und hätte wer weiß was mit Sam angestellt, wenn nicht just in diesem Augenblick ein gellender Pfiff durch das gesamte Gebäude gehallt wäre und ihren kleinen Morgenstreitereien ein jähes Ende verpasst hätte.

„Mr. Deeks, Miss Blye, Mr. Callen, Sie werden ihre Berichte später beenden. Ich will Sie alle im Konferenzraum sehen", ertönte plötzlich Hettys schneidende Stimme hinter ihnen. Mit einem Mal war Deeks wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt und konnte nur noch mit den Augen Hettys Blick folgen, der zielsicher zum Kaffeefleck auf seinen Unterlagen wanderte.

„Was ist, wollen Sie hier Wurzeln schlagen? Darüber", Hetty deutete mit einer Hand auf Deeks' Schreibtisch, „sprechen wir später."

Mit raschen Schritten und einem Gesichtsausdruck wie ein getretener Hund eilte der LAPD-Detective seinen Kollegen hinterher, die bereits die Treppe nach oben in die Kommandozentrale genommen hatten.

„Was hast du für uns, Eric?", fragte Callen in seinem gewohnten Befehlston, als sich das Team endlich vollständig um Eric Beale, den Technikprofi des NCIS, gescharrt hatte.

„Diese Überwachungsaufnahmen stammen von einem unserer Aufklärungssatelliten über Afghanistan und sind vier Tage alt", erklärte Eric sofort und ließ auf der Großbildleinwand ein Video abspielen.

Die Mitglieder des Teams kniffen unvermittelt die Augen zusammen, so unscharf war das Bild. Aber mit einiger Mühe konnten sie einen Lkw-Konvoi der Navy erkennen, der sich einen Weg durch das unwegsame Gelände bahnte.

Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, sahen sie, wie Schüsse abgefeuert und mehrere Handgranaten gezündet wurden. Der Fahrer des ersten Wagens sank bereits tot aus seinem Gefährt, noch ehe die Angreifer zu sehen waren.

„Ein Hinterhalt", entfuhr es Kensi leise und sprach damit aus, was sie alle bereits dachten. Gebannt verfolgten sie den Kugelhagel auf beiden Seiten, der mehreren Angreifern und ausnahmslos allen Soldaten das Leben kostete. Es waren einfach zu viele Gegner und so musste das Team mitansehen, wie der gesamte Konvoi in Feindeshand überging.

Das Video war nicht einmal fünf Minuten lang gewesen.

„Was war in den Transportern?", fragte Callen mit einigen Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn in die Runde. Doch noch ehe Eric eine Antwort parat hatte, ergriff Hetty aus dem Hintergrund das Wort:

„Waffen und Sprengsätze im Wert von etwa 50 Millionen US-Dollar, die von Kabul aus in den Süden geschickt werden sollten, eine Verstärkung für die Soldaten in Qualat und Kandahar."

Callen schluckte merklich.

„Die sind auf dem Schwarzmarkt locker das Zehnfache wert", mutmaßte Sam ebenso ernst wie sein Partner, „wenn die in falsche Hände geraten …"

„Das sind sie wohl bereits, Mr. Hanna", erklärte Hetty ernst.

„Aber was hat das mit uns zu tun?", fragte nun Kensi und sah ihre Vorgesetzte verwirrt an.

„Mr. Beale, auf den Schirm bitte", befahl Hetty kurzerhand, und während Eric eine Navy-Akte öffnete, begann Nell zu kommentieren:

„Navy Lieutenant First Class Roberto „Rod" Valdez, im Dienste der U.S. Navy seit fünf Jahren. Mehrere Belobigungen, hatte jedoch in letzter Zeit mehrfach mit Geldproblemen zu kämpfen. Er ist vorgestern aus Afghanistan zurückgekehrt und seitdem nicht mehr zum Dienst erschienen."

„Lieutenant Valdez' Aufgabe in Afghanistan war unter anderem die Planung von Waffentransporten in gefährliche Gebiete. Der Konvoi wurde erst durch seine Änderungen auf den Weg gelotst, an dem der Feind auf der Lauer lag."

„Ein gut geplanter Überfall mit Insiderinformationen", kommentierte Deeks trocken, „wie viel war ihm wohl das Leben seiner Kameraden wert?"

„Das können wir ihn fragen, sobald wir ihn haben", erklärte Callen ernst, „Kensi, Deeks, ihr sucht am Arbeitsplatz von Valdez nach Spuren. Sam und ich werden seine Bude auf den Kopf stellen. Nell, Eric, ich will alles über diesen Mann wissen. Kreditkarten, Handynachweise, Gesichtserkennung. Das ganze Programm."


	2. Die Leiche am Santa Monica Pier

**Kapitel 01: Die Leiche am Santa Monica Pier**

Keine zehn Minuten später fuhren die Agents Callen und Hanna durch die Straßen von Santa Monica.

„Keine schlechte Adresse für einen Lieutenant der Navy mit Geldsorgen", bemerkte Callen staunend, als er vom Beifahrersitz aus die Nobelhäuser musterte.

„Zumindest, wenn man sich nicht noch durch lukrative Nebengeschäfte das Gehalt versüßt", gab Sam trocken zurück. Ihn als ehemaligen Navy-Seal traf ein Verrat unter Marines immer etwas heftiger als die Übrigen aus dem Team. Und die Tatsache, dass Lieutenant Valdez für den Tod von mindestens sechs Soldaten direkt verantwortlich war, machte es noch schlimmer.

„Hier ist es."

Sam bremste den Wagen abrupt ab und fuhr in eine Parklücke am Straßenrand. Die beiden stiegen aus und sahen sich unauffällig um. Sam hatte direkt vor einem weißen Haus mit mehreren geräumigen Loft-Wohnungen gehalten. Laut Eric bewohnte der Lieutenant eine Wohnung im obersten Stock.

„Wenn jemand fragt, wer sind wir?", fragte Callen und hielt inne, ehe Sam die Tür zum Haus öffnen konnte.

„Immobilienmakler, das passt immer", schlug Sam rasch vor und sah Callen mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen an. Sie hatten sich schon mehrfach wegen einer passenden Spontan-Tarnidentität in die Wolle bekommen.

„Dann bin ich aber der Kunde", erklärte Callen sofort, „dir nimmt man soviel Geld nicht ab. Außerdem siehst du sowieso mehr nach Makler aus."

„Ach, und was bitteschön sieht an mir so aus, als wäre ich arm?", fragte Sam beleidigt.

„Du bist viel zu … eigenwillig angezogen. Außerdem hast du diesen schleimigen Blick drauf, mit dem du deine Kunden immer so gut um die Finger wickeln kannst", grinste Callen zurück. Sam prustete.

„Schleimiger Blick? Und du siehst besser aus, oder was?", konterte rasch, doch sein Partner blieb gelassen:

„ICH … im Gegensatz zu DIR … verkörpere die perfekte Mischung aus gutem Aussehen und Coolness. Es gibt in Amerika genau zwei Wege, um es bis ganz nach oben zu schaffen: Erstens, du hast was auf dem Kasten, aber da wir beide nicht unbedingt nach grenzenloser Intelligenz aussehen, hilft halt nur zweitens: Du siehst verdammt gut aus."

„Aha, nachdem das ja dann wohl geklärt wäre, sollten wir uns deine neue Wohnung ansehen", meinte Sam schließlich achselzuckend, um den aufkommenden Streit ein Ende zu verschaffen. Callen grinste süffisant, als Sam seinen „schleimigen Blick" aufsetzte und ihm galant die Tür aufhielt.

„Nach Ihnen, Mr. Williams", sagte er und deutete mit einer Handbewegung nach drinnen.

Die Tarnidentität, die sie angenommen hatten, war jedoch völlig bedeutungslos, denn niemand kreuzte ihren Weg und so bekam auch niemand mit, wie Sam die Tür mit ein paar geschickten Handgriffen knackte, ohne einen Schlüssel zu brauchen.

„Wie schön, ein Zweitschlüssel", kommentierte Callen sofort seine erste Entdeckung am Kleiderhaken, als die beiden die Wohnung betreten hatten.

Sam hatte bereits zur Vorsicht seine Waffe herausgeholt und schritt nacheinander die Räume zur Linken ab.

„Gesichert", rief er seinem Partner immer wieder zu, sobald er einen Raum abgesucht hatte. Immer wieder wanderte die gleiche Meldung zwischen den beiden Agents hin und her, bis sie sich schließlich in der Küche trafen.

„Niemand hier", merkte Sam ernst an.

„Und es sieht auch nicht so aus, als wäre in den letzten Tagen jemand hier gewesen. Der Kühlschrank ist leer und die Mülleimer auch …"

„… es ist aber keine Post da. Vielleicht hat er vom Lieferservice bestellt und den Müll herausgetragen?", wandte Sam ein.

„Lieutenant Valdez ist erst seit ein paar Tagen aus Afghanistan zurück. Vermutlich hat er die Post noch gar nicht von seiner Rückkehr informiert", meinte Callen und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Gerade wollte er die Schubladen des großen Wandschranks durchsuchen, als sein Handy klingelte.

„Callen", meldete er sich.

„G, hier Kensi", ertönte die vertraute Stimme der NCIS-Agentin über Lautsprecher, „Deeks und ich haben Valdez' Laptop beschlagnahmt, aber der ist passwortgeschützt. Ansonsten deutet hier nichts auf eine Verbindung zu den gestohlenen Waffen hin."

„Gut, bringt den Laptop zu Eric und Nell. Wir sind hier auch bald fertig. Die Wohnung ist fast schon steril, da werden wir nichts finden", erklärte Callen seine Eindrücke.

„In Ordnung. Dann braucht ihr wohl keine Hilfe", mutmaßte Kensi.

„Nein, Kens, das schaffen wir alleine", antwortete er, „wir sind große Jungs."

Im Hintergrund hörte Callen Deeks lachen. Offenbar hatte auch Kensi auf Lautsprecher gestellt, damit der LAPD-Detective mithören konnte.

„Klappe, Deeks", rief Callen ins Telefon, woraufhin das Gelächter abrupt verstummte. Callen ahnte aber, dass eher einer von Kensis gezielten Boxhieben für die plötzliche Stille verantwortlich war.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht drückte er die rote Taste. Kensi war wirklich etwas Besonderes. Über die Jahre war sie für ihn und Sam schon zu so etwas wie einer kleinen Schwester geworden und manchmal vergaßen die beiden Agents, dass sie sich ihrer Haut durchaus erwehren konnte – was Deeks des Häufigeren zu spüren bekam.

„Hast du was gefunden, G?"

Sam hatte den Kopf zur Tür hereingesteckt. Callen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube wir sind hier fertig", murmelte er.

„Gut, dann schlage ich vor, wir fahren zurück in die Zentrale. Valdez war mit Sicherheit nicht in der Wohnung, seit er zurückgekehrt ist", meinte Sam, „im Bad liegt eine zentimeterdicke Staubschicht. Wenn er nicht ohne Toilette ausgekommen ist, war er nicht hier."

Callen nickte und steuerte auf den Ausgang zu.

In Gedanken war er bereits wieder zurück im OSP bei Eric und Nell. Er hoffte, dass wenigstens die Beiden eine Spur gefunden hatten, die ihnen weiterhelfen konnte. Ansonsten würden es verdammt zähe Ermittlungen werden.

Sie wollten gerade wieder ins Auto steigen, als plötzlich mehrere Wagen des LAPD mit Sirene und Blaulicht an ihnen vorbeifuhren. Und plötzlich befiel Callen dieses ungute Gefühl, das ihn häufiger befiel, wenn sie gerade einen Fall an die Wand gefahren hatten.

„Sam, fahr den Cops hinterher", ordnete er an und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Wieso?", fragte Sam verwundert.

„Tu's einfach."

Sam kannte seinen Partner gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihm in diesem Punkt einfach vertrauen musste. Also fuhr er in zügigem Tempo den Polizeiwagen hinterher, die direkt auf den Santa Monica Pier zuhielten.

Nur wenige Meter neben der imposanten Touristenattraktion hatte sich eine gewaltige Menschenmenge gebildet, die bereits von mehreren Polizeibeamten zurückgedrängt wurde, als sich Callen und Sam unauffällig näherten.

„Meine Güte, wie schrecklich. Und das ausgerechnet hier!"

„Grausam. Einfach nur grausam!"

Von einer inneren Unruhe gepackt bahnte sich Callen nun immer schneller einen Weg durch die Masse, ehe ihn ein rot-weißes Absperrband des LAPD zum Anhalten zwang. Sam, der seinem Partner gefolgt war, musterte nun skeptisch den Strandabschnitt.

„Was genau glaubst du, hier zu finden?", raunte er Callen kaum hörbar zu und wollte sich schon wieder auf den Weg zum Auto machen, als sie plötzlich einige Gesprächsfetzen von zwei Officers mitbekamen, die ganz in der Nähe standen.

„Wir haben Marke und Ausweis gefunden."

„Ruf lieber den NCIS an, das ist ein Marine."

Callen warf Sam einen siegessicheren Blick zu und schlüpfte rasch unter dem Absperrband hindurch.

„Heda! Sie dürfen hier nicht hin. Das ist eine polizeiliche Er…"

Einer der beiden Officers war sofort auf Callen zugestürmt, aber beim Anblick von dessen gezückter Dienstmarke sofort verstummt.

„Ihr Jungs seid verdammt schnell", kommentierte der andere Officer.

„Instinkte", gab Sam trocken zurück, ehe er hinter Callen hereilte, der schon den Leichnam erreicht hatte. Das Gesicht seines Partners sprach Bände.

„Wir haben unseren Marine gefunden", erklärte Callen ernst, „Valdez ist tot."


	3. Bryan LaRoca

**Kapitel 02: Bryan LaRoca**

Sam und Callen waren nach der überraschenden Entdeckung so schnell es ging ins Hauptquartier zurückgekehrt, doch da die Leute vom LAPD nicht sonderlich scharf darauf gewesen waren, länger als notwendig am Leichenfundort zu bleiben, hatten die beiden Ermittler eine ganze Weile zu tun gehabt, bis die Leiche von Roberto Valdez endlich sicher im Leichenwagen des NCIS gelandet war.

Nun saßen die beiden zusammen mit Kensi an ihren Schreibtischen, während Nell über einen tragbaren Tablet-PC die neuesten Datensätze über den ermordeten Marine herunterspulte.

„Sowohl seine Bankkonten als auch die Kreditkarten sind sauber, soweit wir sehen können, besitzt er kein Bankschließfach oder eine ähnliche Einrichtung, um das Geld zu verbergen. Wenn er bezahlt worden ist, dann hat er das verdammt schlau angestellt."

Kensi nickte.

„Nichts deutet daraufhin, dass er der Täter war."

„Mit der einen Ausnahme, dass allein SEIN Befehl es war, der den Konvoi in die Falle gelockt hat", wandte Sam energisch ein, „Geld kann man auf viele Arten verstecken."

„Ja, aber warum zur Hölle ist er jetzt tot?", meldete sich Callen zu Wort.

„Vielleicht wollte er noch mehr?", mutmaßte Sam.

„Oder aber es ging gar nicht um Geld", konterte Kensi.

„Erpressung?", fragte Callen skeptisch.

„Wäre doch möglich", meinte Kensi, „und als er damit droht, es öffentlich zu machen, erschießen die ihn."

„Stellt sich noch die Frage, wer sind die?", fragte Sam angespannt in die Runde.

„Ich glaube, da kann ich weiterhelfen."

Die drei hatten gar nicht gemerkt, dass Deeks sich gerade von hinten an sie herangeschlichen hatte, und starrten ihn jetzt mit einiger Verwunderung an.

„Einer meiner Informanten hat mir soeben erzählt, dass ein Mann namens Bryan LaRoca offensichtlich heiße Navy-Ware aus Afghanistan verticken will. Könnte unser Mann sein", erklärte er mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen im Gesicht.

„LaRoca? Das ist aber ein verdammt großer Fisch", murmelte Callen skeptisch, „Nell, was haben wir über ihn?"

Die Technikerin tippte ein paar Mal wild auf ihrem Tablet-PC herum und schon flackerte die Polizeiakte von Bryan LaRoca auf dem Bildschirm im Büro.

„Bryan LaRoca, 37, mexikanischer Staatsbürger und Oberhaupt eines der größten Waffenschmugglerringe im Nahen Osten. Hielt sich viele Jahre lang in den USA auf und rekrutiert seine Mitarbeiter mit Vorliebe unter den Mitgliedern Italo-amerikanischer Gangs. Er gilt als verdächtig in zwölf Mordfällen, darunter auch dem Tod seines ehemaligen Bosses. Ihm konnte jedoch nie etwas nachgewiesen werden", spulte Nell wie automatisch die Fakten herunter.

Kensi, die sich die ganze Zeit an ihren Schreibtisch gelehnt hatte, trat ein wenig näher, um das Foto des Gangsterbosses genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

„Er sieht nicht nach jemandem aus, der zu Scherzen aufgelegt ist", stellte sie nüchtern fest.

„Oh nein, seine Polizeiakte liest sich fast wie ein Kriminalroman. Mord, gefährliche Körperverletzung, Menschenschmuggel, Handel mit illegalen Waffen und Sprengstoffen, dutzende Drogendelikte. Doch seit er an der Spitze des Rings ist, hat er genügend Geld und Einfluss, um nicht mehr ins Netz der Behörden zu gehen", kommentierte Nell eifrig.

„Wäre ich so reich, würde ich auch die bösen Buben die Dreckwäsche erledigen lassen", meinte Deeks trocken.

„Das heißt, wenn er unsere gestohlenen Navy-Waffen hat, bewegen wir uns auf dünnem Eis", fasste Callen zusammen, „Nell, ruf bekannte Mitglieder von LaRoca auf und gleiche sie mit den Handynachweisen von Valdez ab."

„Wird erledigt … einen Moment", meinte Nell und ließ schon wieder ihre flinken Finger wandern, „leider keine Übereinstimmung."

Plötzlich ertönte ein Pfiff und schon drang Erics euphorische Stimme zu ihnen herunter:

„Jackpot! Leute, kommt mal schnell hoch, ich hab gerade Valdez' Emailaccounts geknackt!"

„Wir brauchen was Handfestes, Eric", rief Callen, noch ehe er den Computerraum wirklich betreten hatte.

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen", gab Eric grinsend zurück und wandte sich wieder seinem heiß geliebten PC zu, „ich habe Lieutenant Valdez' persönliche Accounts gecheckt und bin immer wieder auf verschlüsselte Nachrichten von ein und demselben Mann gestoßen. Er heißt Jonathan Boyle und arbeitet laut FBI-Datenbank schon seit Jahren für LaRoca."

„Wo finden wir ihn?", fragte Callen.

„Er hat ein Haus in Marina del Rey, ich schicke euch die Adresse auf sein Handy", erklärte Eric rasch und ließ die Finger über die Tastatur sausen.

„Okay, Sam, komm mit, Kensi und Deeks, ihr bleibt hier und versucht, irgendetwas über die Navy-Waffen herauszufinden."

„Klar, ist ja auch voll einfach", beschwerte sich Deeks, „wir haben ja nur überhaupt keinen Schimmer, wo wir suchen sollen. Geht ruhig, wir schaffen das schon."

Aber weder Sam noch Callen waren noch lange genug im Raum gewesen, um seine Ausführungen mitzubekommen.

„Jammerlappen", kommentierte Kensi und boxte Deeks freundschaftlich gegen den Oberarm, ehe auch sie nach unten ins Büro verschwand.


	4. Celia

**Kapitel 03: Celia**

Während Sam und Callen also im alltäglichen Nachmittagsverkehr auf dem San Diego Freeway im Stau standen, bemühten sich Kensi und Deeks nach Kräften, weitere Verbindungen zwischen Bryan LaRoca, den verschwundenen Waffen und dem ermordeten Lieutenant Valdez aufzuspüren.

„Das bringt doch alles nichts", jammerte Deeks inzwischen wohl zum zwanzigsten Mal und brachte Kensi langsam aber sicher damit zur Weißglut.

„Jetzt sitzen wir schon über zwei Stunden hier und was haben wir gefunden? Nichts, niente, nada! Dieser Bryan LaRoca wäre ja auch zu blöd, wenn er sich innerhalb eines Tages per Computersuche aufspüren lassen würde."

„Jetzt halt endlich deine verdammte Klappe, Deeks!", knurrte Kensi wütend. Mittlerweile war ihr der Schlafmangel mehr als nur leicht anzumerken. Sie reagierte wie ein getretenes Raubtier: indem sie die Krallen ausfuhr.

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich sag ja nur …", versuchte Deeks sie so rasch wie möglich zu beschwichtigen, doch ein zornfunkelnder Blick seiner Kollegin verriet ihm, dass er besser still sein sollte.

„Miss Blye, Mr. Deeks!", Hettys Stimme ließ die beiden zusammenzucken, „kommen Sie einmal zu mir ins Büro."

Kensi warf Deeks einen nervösen Blick zu, stand aber auf, um dem Befehl ihrer Chefin Folge zu leisten.

„Was gibt es denn, Hetty?", fragte Deeks nervös, als er an ihrem Tisch angelangt war. Immerhin war auch die Sache mit dem Kaffeefleck auf seinen Akten noch nicht geklärt worden.

„Wie lange befinden Sie beide sich aktuell im Einsatz?", fragte Hetty mit durchdringendem Blick.

„Öhm, keine Ahnung … wenn man die zwei Stunden Schlaf heute Nacht nicht mitrechnet, etwa dreißig Stunden?", murmelte Deeks nachdenklich.

„Das zählt nicht", meinte Hetty bestimmend und sah nun Kensi an, die zustimmend zu Deeks hinüber nickte.

„Gut. Dann befehle ich Ihnen beiden, Pause zu machen. Mr. Callen und Mr. Hanna brauchen sowieso noch eine ganze Weile und ich glaube, jedem von Ihnen würde ein Kamillentee und eine Portion Schlaf gut tun."

Kensi und Deeks tauschten verwunderte Blicke aus. Hetty befahl ihnen, sich hinzulegen?

„Was stehen Sie denn hier noch rum? Sie wissen doch, wo hier die Couchen stehen, oder?", fuhr die kleine Dame sie energisch an.

„O … okay", murmelte Kensi und zog Deeks mit sich.

„Was war denn das?", flüsterte er.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten es ausnutzen", antwortete Kensi, während die beiden raschen Schrittes hinunter in die Kellerräume gingen, wo seit dem großen Umbau ihres Büros die bequemeren Sitzgelegenheiten in einen kleinen Abstellraum verfrachtet waren, der sich aber immer noch gut dazu eignete, ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen.

„Na dann, schlaf gut, Deeks", meinte Kensi und schnappte sich die größte und bequemste Couch. Deeks musste unvermittelt grinsen.

„Wie, kein Gutenacht-Küsschen?"

„Idiot."

„Schlaf gut."

„Du auch."

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, um diese Uhrzeit den Freeway zu nehmen, ist lebensmüde!", beschwerte sich Callen lautstark, als Sams schwarzer Challenger endlich in die Straße von Jonathan Boyle einbog. Sie hatten mittlerweile über zwei Stunden im Stau verbracht.

„Also ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, etwas anderes als DEIN Schnarchen vom Beifahrersitz gehört zu haben", erklärte Sam ernsthaft, „und wenn wir durch die Stadt gefahren wären, hätten wir locker noch eine Stunde mehr gebraucht."

„Nicht, wenn ich gefahren wäre", widersprach Callen sofort.

„Stimmt", erklärte Sam grinsend, „dann wären wir wohl beide schon seit anderthalb Stunden im Leichenschauhaus von Santa Monica."

„Also, als ich dir das letzte Mal den Arsch gerettet habe, hast du nichts gegen meinen Fahrstil gehabt", fragte Callen herausfordernd.

„G, das war ein NOTFALL. Natürlich bin ich froh, wenn du mir ein halbes Dutzend Schläger vom Leib hältst und nicht davor noch schnell Kaffee holen fährst. Aber wir befragen hier nur einen Verdächtigen, keine Gefahr, also kein Callen am Steuer", fasste Sam Augen rollend zusammen, „und jetzt sollten wir los, ich hab keine Lust, deine Visage noch länger zu ertragen."

„Das Kompliment liegt ganz auf meiner Seite", antwortete Callen grinsend und stieg aus.

Und schon, als sie den säuberlich angelegten Weg zur Veranda hinaufgingen, waren sie wieder genau das, was sie eigentlich immer waren: Vollprofis.

Sam blieb ein paar Schritte hinter seinem Partner und begutachtete mit seinem geübten Blick das Haus, nur für den Fall, dass Boyle die Gefahr roch und verschwand. Callen klingelte.

„Was meinst du, ist unser Kumpel zuhause?", fragte er leise. Sam nickte.

„Im Obergeschoss brennt Licht."

Plötzlich war rasches Fußgetrappel im Haus zu hören, als würde jemand in Windeseile die Treppe hinunterlaufen. Sam machte sich schon für eine Verfolgungsjagd bereit, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und eine junge Frau mit Handtuch auf dem Kopf vor ihnen stand.

In einer anderen Situation wäre Callen mit Sicherheit die Kinnlade heruntergeklappt, doch er wäre nicht G. Callen, wenn er nicht auch in diesem Moment einen völlig klaren Kopf behielte.

„Ja bitte?", fragte die Frau und zog sich rasch das Handtuch vom Kopf, unter dem nun ihr nasses, schokoladenbraunes Haar zum Vorschein kam.

„Ähm, ich bin Jason und das ist mein Kumpel Brad", schaltete Callen sofort auf undercover, „wir sind Freunde von Jonathan. Und Sie sind …?"

„Celia Moreno, seine Verlobte", antwortete die junge Frau freundlich, „es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, Jonathan ist nicht zu Hause."

„Das ist aber ärgerlich", erklärte Callen rasch, „dabei waren wir doch verabredet."

Celia sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ich dachte, sie wollten sich in einer Stunde unten im Valley treffen", erzählte sie stirnrunzelnd, „oder wurde der Plan wieder geändert?"

„Nein", mischte sich nun Sam ein, „aber wir sollten ihn abholen und zusammen hinfahren. Nur er kennt die genaue Adresse."

Celia nickte verständnisvoll. Offensichtlich hatte Sam ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Wollen Sie nicht kurz hereinkommen?", bot die junge Frau rasch an, „ich bin mir sicher, dass Jonathan irgendwo seinen Kalender liegen gelassen hat."

„Natürlich. Aber machen Sie sich bitte unseretwegen keine Umstände", nahm Callen die Einladung mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an, woraufhin Celia rasch den Blick senkte.

Sam war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es jetzt an der Zeit für ein Grinsen oder einen skeptischen Blick war, denn auch wenn er Callens Charme zu genüge kannte, war es jetzt doch eindeutig der falsche Zeitpunkt dafür.

Aber da der Plan seines Partners immerhin aufzugehen schien, behielt er seien Kommentare vorerst für sich und folgte Celia in die Küche.

„Möchten Sie einen Kaffee?", fragte Jonathans Verlobte rasch und wuselte eifrig durch die Räume.

„Nein, danke", erklärte Sam rasch und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Nur, wenn es Ihnen nicht zu viel Arbeit macht", flötete Callen freundlich, blieb jedoch in der Küchentür stehen, um Celia im Blick zu behalten, die soeben mit einem Taschenkalender aus einem Nebenraum zurückkam.

„Hier habe ich, was Sie suchen", rief Celia fröhlich und legte den schwarzen Kalender geöffnet auf den Tisch.

„22:00 al Qahiri, Stough Canyon Avenue", las Sam laut vor und nickte Callen zu, „ich fürchte, wir müssen sofort aufbrechen."

„Herzlichen Dank, Celia", meinte Callen lächelnd, „Sie haben uns sehr geholfen. Wir rufen Jonathan von unterwegs aus an und lesen ihn dann auf."

Celia nickte und begleitete die beiden Männer nach draußen.

„Auf Wiedersehen."

„Das hoffe ich."

„Was zur Hölle war denn gerade los mit dir?"

Sam konnte sich gerade noch so lange zurückhalten, bis er zurück auf die Hauptstraße abgebogen war.

„Wieso, war doch alles in Ordnung", spielte Callen den Ahnungslosen, „wir haben unsere Information und jetzt werde ich Deeks und Kensi Bescheid geben."

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab, du hast mit ihr geflirtet", erklärte Sam skeptisch, „sie ist die Verlobte von einem Waffenschmuggler!"

„Na und, jedes hübsche Mädchen macht mal Fehler bei der Wahl ihrer Freunde. Außerdem war das nicht ich, das war mein Alter Ego Jason", verteidigte sich Callen rasch und grinste seinen Partner an.

„Ziemlich großer Fehler, würde ich sagen", murrte Sam, beließ es jedoch dabei, da sich Callen bereits sein Handy geschnappt hatte.

„Ja, Kensi … sag mal, pennst du? Gib Deeks einen Tritt von mir und schnapp dir Wagen und Waffen. Ja, wir haben vermutlich einen Ort für den Waffendeal gefunden. Sag Hetty Bescheid, sie soll das LAPD vorwarnen. In Ordnung, bis dann."


	5. Deal?

**Kapitel 04: Deal?**

Es war bereits kurz vor 22 Uhr, als das Team in der Nähe des besagten Treffpunktes ankam. Deeks und Kensi hatten für ihre Kollegen Kaffee mitgebracht, außerdem ein buntes Arsenal an Waffen, Schutzwesten und Ohrmikrofonen.

„Eric und Nell haben uns Satellitenüberwachung zugesichert. Außerdem haben sie sich in die Überwachungskamera vom Parkplatz gehackt", erklärte Kensi, während sie sich ihre Schutzweste überzog.

„Gute Arbeit, Leute", bemerkte Callen zufrieden und schnappte sich so viel Munition, wie er in seinen Taschen unterbringen konnte, „dann lass mal hören, Eric?"

„Hallo Callen, auf dem Parkplatz befinden sich aktuell sechs Autos, die euch Deckung geben könnten. Ansonsten ist das Gelände gut einsehbar, also werdet ihr es schwer haben, nahe genug an sie heranzukommen. Im Süden befinden sich ein paar Baumgruppen, ansonsten ist es ein verdammt übersichtliches Gelände", sprudelte es aus Eric heraus, „Nell sitzt an der Kamera."

„Hey Leute", grüßte nun auch Nell über das Mikrofon, „langsam scheint sich da was zu tun. Ein schwarzer SUV ist gerade vorgefahren, die Auflösung ist aber leider so schlecht, dass ich nicht viel mehr sagen kann."

„Okay Leute, es geht los", bestimmte Callen schließlich, „Kensi, Deeks, ihr kommt von Süden, Sam und ich nehmen Osten!"

Und so schlichen die vier Gestalten lautlos durch die Dunkelheit.

„Leute, ein zweiter Wagen nähert sich von Norden aus und biegt in den Parkplatz ein", meldete Eric per Funk.

„Das Kennzeichen ist verdeckt, aber ich lasse Kaleidoscope danach suchen", schaltete sich Nell ein.

„Callen, ich sehe sie", flüsterte nun auch Kensi, „sieben Männer. Drei davon sehen arabisch aus. Ich versuche, in Hörweite zu kommen!"

Vorsichtig schlich Kensi, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Partner, hinter einen parkenden Van, der ganz in der Nähe des Treffens stand. Die Gangster hatten jedoch ihre Wagen leider auf der Mittelinsel des Parkplatzes abgestellt, sodass sie unentdeckt nicht näher herankamen.

„Verdammt, das ist zu weit weg", flüsterte Sam ins Mikro, „Kensi, kannst du Lippen lesen?"

„Bei der Dunkelheit? Schwierig", antwortete Kensi prompt und kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können, „Deeks, gib mir mal das Nachtsichtgerät."

Doch auch damit wurde es nur bedingt besser, sodass Kensi schließlich niedergeschlagen aufgab.

„Keine Chance, Leute", meldete sie über Funk.

„Es scheint loszugehen!", rief plötzlich Nell, die in der Einsatzzentrale die Bilder auf dem großen Schirm verfolgte, „die Männer öffnen den Kofferraum, einer hat einen Geldkoffer dabei."

„Okay, Zugriff!", befahl Callen und richtete sich hinter dem parkenden Wagen auf, den er als Versteck benutzt hatte.

„Bundesagenten! Waffen fallen lassen und stehen bleiben!", schrie er aus vollem Leib und mit gezückter Pistole.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick erstarrten die sieben Leute auf dem Parkplatz, doch dann ging alles rasend schnell.

Callen konnte sich gerade noch ducken, als ein Kugelhagel auf sein Versteck niederging.

„Verdammt", keuchte er und drückte nun seinerseits ab. Doch die Gangster waren bereits in Deckung gegangen, sodass er und Sam keinen Treffer landen konnten.

Nun rückten auch Kensi und Deeks weiter vor. Zwei Männer gingen zu Boden, noch ehe sie realisiert hatten, von wo das zweite Feuer auf sie eröffnet worden war.

„Deeks pass auf!", schrie plötzlich Nell in das Mikrofon, doch da war es schon zu spät. Einer der Männer hatte gesehen, wie sich Deeks ein Stück zu weit aus seinem Versteck bewegt hatte, und drückte ab.

Keuchend spürte der LAPD-Detective eine Kugel an seinem Oberarm vorbeizischen und dabei ein ganzes Stück Fleisch mitnehmen.

„Deeks!", schrie Kensi erschrocken auf, die direkt neben ihm gekauert hatte.

„Verdammt, was ist da los?", brüllte Callen ins Mikrofon, „wir verlieren sie!"

Die vier noch stehenden Männer hatten inzwischen die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und waren Hals über Kopf in den Wagen zurückgeklettert. Quietschende Reifen verrieten den Agents, dass sie zu spät dran waren. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung kam Callen aus seiner Deckung hervor und verschoss sein gesamtes Magazin auf die davonfahrenden Wagen, doch es war vergebens.

Sie sahen nur noch die Rücklichter in der Ferne verschwinden.

„Scheiße", fluchte er, „Nell, Eric, habt ihr sie?"

„Wir sind noch dran, aber sobald sie den Highway erreicht haben, verlieren wir sie."

Sam war inzwischen zu den drei am Boden liegenden Personen geeilt und drehte sie nacheinander um.

„Zwei sind tot, aber der hier lebt noch!", meldete er, während Callen zu Kensi geeilt war, die Deeks auf einen der Wagen bugsiert hatte.

„Ist nur ne Fleischwunde, G. Alles in Ordnung", erklärte Deeks rasch, noch ehe Callen eine Frage stellen konnte.

„Dafür blutet es aber verdammt viel!", ereiferte sich Kensi, „er braucht einen Arzt."

Sie hatte gerade den Ärmel von Deeks Shirt aufgerissen, um sich die Wunde näher anzusehen. Alles war voller Blut, aber es sah nicht so aus, als wäre Deeks ernstlich verletzt.

Callen nickte und wandte sich dann per Funk an Eric und Nell.

„Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen, Eric. Einer der Gangster ist noch am Leben, aber schwer verletzt. Und schick die Spurensicherung und den Leichenwagen mit. Uns geht es gut!"

„G, du musst dir was ansehen!", rief plötzlich Sam, der offenbar gerade die liegen gebliebenen Übergabetaschen begutachtet hatte.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Callen und eilte zu seinem Partner.

„Sie sind leer."


	6. FBI

**Kapitel 05:**** F.B.I****.**

Der Rest des Abends war sehr unzufriedenstellend verlaufen. Wie Nell bereits prophezeit hatte, hatten die beiden Techniker des NCIS die beiden Fluchtwagen auf dem Highway verloren. Deeks war zur Sicherheit in ein Krankenhaus gebracht worden, obwohl er nicht müde geworden war, allen zu versichern, es gehe ihm gut.

Der angeschossene Gangster dagegen hatte es nicht so gut, er war mit mehreren Schusswunden eingeliefert worden und lag zurzeit nicht vernehmungsfähig auf seinem Zimmer. Für seine beiden Komplizen dagegen kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Mit einigem Unbehagen registrierte Callen, dass einer der Erschossenen eben jener Jonathan Boyle war, dessen Verlobter er noch vor wenigen Stunden schöne Augen gemacht hatte.

Schließlich, um allem Frust vorläufig einen Riegel vorzuschieben, hatte Hetty sie alle nach Hause geschickt und verkündet, vor 9 Uhr am nächsten Morgen niemanden hier sehen zu wollen.

„Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag", hatte sie gesagt, „ich treffe Sie alle im Bootshaus wieder, wo wir hoffentlich den Gefangenen verhören können."

Und so waren Agent Callen und sein Team missmutig abgezogen, nicht jedoch ohne Nell und Eric ein halbes Dutzend Aufgaben zur Recherche zu überlassen, darunter natürlich die Identität des Gefangenen und des zweiten Toten, außerdem der Name aus Boyles Kalender und – hoffentlich – mehreren Standbildaufnahmen aus den Überwachungskameras.

In dieser Nacht tat besonders Callen kaum ein Auge zu. Es graute ihm davor, der jungen Celia sagen zu müssen, dass ihr Verlobter vermutlich aufgrund ihrer eigenen Informationen jetzt im Leichenschauhaus des NCIS lag. Solche Gänge waren an sich schon niemals einfach. Und hier fiel es ihm doppelt schwer.

Aber womöglich war der Tag, an dem es einem kein Kopfzerbrechen mehr bereitete, der Tag, an dem man kündigte.

Und so kam der nächste Morgen schneller, als es allen lieb sein konnte.

Kensi hatte vor ihrer Fahrt zum Bootshaus noch kurz bei Deeks vorbeigeschaut, der zwar mittlerweile wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, aber von Hetty für eindeutig nicht dienstfähig erklärt worden war. Callen und Sam dagegen trudelten fast gleichzeitig mit mehreren Männern in schwarzen Anzügen ein, die ihnen beiden die Sorgenfalten ins Gesicht trieben.

Still fragte sich jeder von ihnen, was sie denn nun schon wieder verbrochen hatten, denn wenn solche „Anzugträger" in ihr Außenquartier kamen, dann gewiss nicht, um Hettys Tee zu trinken.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich, Deeks lässt euch ausrichten, dass …", begrüßte Kensi die beiden Ankömmlinge, bemerkte dann aber die weiteren Gäste, „wer sind die denn?"

Nun trat einer der Männer, ein bulliger Glatzkopf, vor und musterte das Team skeptisch.

„Special Agent G. Callen?", fragte er in strengem Tonfall in die Runde.

„Wer will das wissen?", antwortete Callen herausfordernd.

„Special Agent Willams, Federal Bureau of Investigation", stellte sich der Mann vor musterte nun Kensi und Sam, „wir ermitteln im Mordfall des FBI-Agents Jonathan Reeves."

„Sam, ruf Hetty an. Reeves sagen Sie?", hakte Callen noch einmal nach, auch wenn er schon ahnte, welches Unheil sich gerade über seinem Team zusammenbraute.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Mr. Hanna! Ich bin bereits hier."

Und in diesem Augenblick schritt die kleine Frau namens Henrietta Lange mit energischen Schritten ins Bootshaus, ohne die Agents vom FBI eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ich bin darüber informiert worden", begann sie sachlich, „dass es sich bei dem getöteten Waffenschmuggler namens Jonathan Boyle in Wahrheit um einen FBI-Undercover-Agent gehandelt hat."

Das ganze Team musste merklich schlucken. Sich mit dem FBI anzulegen gehörte eindeutig nicht zu den Dingen, die man mindestens einmal im Leben gemacht haben sollte.

„Aber wieso hat dieser Agent dann auf uns gefeuert?", fragte Sam herausfordernd, „wir haben uns eindeutig als Bundesagenten zu erkennen gegeben!"

„Das …", meinte Hetty und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, damit sie die FBI-Leute besser im Auge behalten konnte, „ist wirklich eine gute Frage, Mr. Williams."

Agent Williams war anzumerken, dass eine solche Grundsatzdiskussion ganz und gar nicht in seinem Interesse lag.

„Miss Lange, wie unser Director sie mit Sicherheit informiert hat, sind wir ausschließlich wegen Detective Marty Deeks hier, der der Dienstordnung zufolge noch immer dem LAPD und damit uns untersteht."

„Was wollen Sie von Deeks?", brachte Kensi erschrocken hervor.

„Dies ist eine Mordermittlung, Miss. Wir sind weder befugt noch willig, ihnen Informationen zu geben, die zur Verdunkelung dieses Falles beitragen könnten", erklärte Williams sachlich.

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Niemand kann sagen, wer für den Tod Ihres Agents verantwortlich ist!", ereiferte sich Kensi.

„Das können wir alle bezeugen", mischte sich nun auch Callen ein.

„Und ich kann bezeugen, dass es Detective Deeks war, dessen Schüsse meinen Partner getötet haben!", meldete sich plötzlich ein weiterer Agent aus der hinteren Reihe zu Wort, „ich war dort, Agent Callen. Wir waren so kurz davor, LaRoca und seine Männer zu fassen, und dann kommen Sie und ihr Team und ballern wie wild in der Gegend umher. Sie haben in der letzten Nacht nicht nur einen FBI-Agenten getötet, sondern auch zwei Jahre Undercoverarbeit völlig zunichtegemacht!"

Man konnte dem FBI-Mann ansehen, wie wütend er war, doch Callen war noch nicht bereit, nachzugeben:

„Dann frage ich sie: Wieso steht Jonathan Boyle oder Reeves im FBI-Ermittlungsregister? Und wieso sind Sie nicht aufmerksam geworden, als wir seinen Eintrag gelesen haben? Ihnen müsste doch schon viel eher ein Licht aufgegangen sein, dass Ihr Agent in Gefahr schwebte!"

„Jetzt wollen Sie tatsächlich sagen, dass das FBI für den Tod meines Partners verantwortlich ist?", keifte der FBI-Agent Callen an.

„RUHE!"

Das war Hetty. Für eine so kleine Frau hatte sie wirklich ein gewaltiges Stimmorgan.

„Agent Williams, wie Sie sehen, ist Mr. Deeks nicht hier. Also würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie ihn woanders suchen gehen. Und Mr. Callen, keine Widerrede!"

Die FBI-Agents schnaubten verächtlich, zogen dann aber ernüchtert ab.

„Hetty, das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein!", rief Kensi empört aus, als die FBI-Leute außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren.

„Verdammt, was hätten wir denn tun sollen, wenn ein Undercover-Agent auf uns schießt?", beschwerte sich nun auch Callen, doch Hetty winkte nur ab.

„Glauben Sie denn im Ernst, dass ich Mr. Deeks so ins offene Messer laufen lassen würde?", fragte sie ernsthaft und bedachte jeden von ihnen mit einem strafenden Blick, „er ist bereits wohlbehalten ins Hauptgebäude gebracht worden, wo er bleiben wird, bis ich diesen bürokratischen Irrsinn entwirrt habe. Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe wichtige Anrufe zu erledigen!"

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand auch Hetty und ließ drei ziemlich perplexe Agents im Bootshaus stehen.

„Und was machen wir nun?", fragte Kensi in die Runde. Callen seufzte:

„Auf ins OSP. Wir haben noch einen Fall zu lösen."


	7. Die Terrorzelle

**Kapitel 06: Die Terrorzelle**

Natürlich war alles, wie Hetty gesagt hatte. Deeks saß putzmunter, allerdings mit einem Verband um den Arm und einer gehörigen Portion schlechter Laune in der Operationszentrale und erwartete schon sehnsüchtig die Neuigkeiten von seinen Kollegen.

Callen hatte seine Leute im Büro versammelt und fasste noch einmal die Fakten zusammen:

„Also, wie es aussieht, haben wir einen toten Marine, einen toten FBI-Agenten, einen toten und einen verwundeten Gangster …"

„Mach zwei daraus, der andere hat die Nacht nicht überstanden", redete Deeks dazwischen. Callen seufzte.

„Zwei tote Gangster", korrigierte er dann und fuhr fort, „außerdem haben wir eine Verbindung zwischen LaRoca und einem unbekannten Waffenkäufer, aber keinen blassen Schimmer, wo wir die einen oder die anderen suchen sollen. Sonst noch was?"

„Ich hab eine FBI-Ermittlung am Hals", meinte Deeks missmutig, „auch wenn ich echt nicht kapiere, wie der Typ gesehen haben will, dass ich diesen Reeves erschossen habe. Als ich mir die Kugel eingefangen hab, hat er eindeutig noch gelebt, und danach hab ich kein einziges Mal mehr gefeuert."

„Und da bist du dir sicher?", fragte Kensi.

„Natürlich, Kens, du standest direkt neben mir", antwortete Deeks unwirsch.

„Fragt sich nur, wieso der FBI-Agent ausgerechnet dich gesehen haben will", überlegte Sam.

„Das schwächste Glied in der Kette", mutmaßte Callen fachmännisch, woraufhin sich Deeks natürlich sofort lautstark beschwerte:

„Was heißt denn hier schwächstes Glied? Ich glaub, du hast sie nicht mehr alle!"

„Jetzt beruhige dich, Mann. Ich meinte die Befehlskette, du Genie. Das LAPD kuscht nun mal lieber vor dem FBI als der NCIS", beschwichtigte ihn Callen rasch.

„Die Aufregung des Agents sah aber nicht wirklich nach Befehlskette aus, G", wandte Sam ein, „der war wirklich verdammt sauer."

Callen nickte und setzte zu einer Antwort an, als das schrille Pfeifen von Eric sie alle nach oben rief.

„Leute, wir haben was!"

Das ließen sie sich in dieser Situation nicht zweimal sagen. Deeks nahm sogar zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal, um ja als Erster bei Eric und Nell anzukommen. Und wer konnte es ihm schon verübeln, von den anderen wollte garantiert niemand in seiner Haut stecken.

„Was hast du, Eric?", fragte Callen rasch, als sie alle angekommen waren.

„Ich? Gar nichts, aber Nell!", antwortete Eric grinsend und übergab an seine Kollegin.

„WIR haben einen Treffer bei einem der Toten. Said al Qahiri, 42, Iraker mit vermuteten Querverbindungen zu Al Qaida. Die Homeland-Security beobachtet ihn schon seit mehreren Jahren, seit er in Los Angeles lebt", spulte Nell ab und warf ein Führerscheinfoto an die Großbildleinwand.

„Ein Terrorist?", entfuhr es Kensi erschrocken. Nell nickte.

„Wäre zumindest möglich", erklärte sie dann, „die Homeland-Security hat ihn bisher nicht als ernsthafte Gefahr angesehen. Der Umstand, dass wir ihn bei einer angeblichen Waffenübergabe erwischt haben, dürfte das jedoch gewaltig ändern."

„Verdammt, das ist wie ein Wespennest", kommentierte Callen, „wenn eine Terrorzelle in Los Angeles versucht, an Navy-Waffen heranzukommen, kann das zu einem nationalen Sicherheitsrisiko ausufern."

Sie alle sahen sich an, einer ratloser als der andere.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?", sprach Kensi schließlich das aus, was sie alle gedacht hatten.

„Eric versucht noch immer, den SUV der Iraker per Kaleidoscope zu finden. Wir haben aus dem Überwachungsfoto einen Teil des Kennzeichens herausfiltern können. Sobald sie sich bewegen, haben wir gute Chancen, sie zu erwischen", erklärte Nell hoffnungsvoll.

„Und zu LaRoca?", fragte nun Callen.

„Fehlanzeige", seufzte Eric, „der Wagen hatte kein Kennzeichen und die Bilder sind für eine erfolgreiche Kaleidoscope-Suche zu beliebig. Es gibt Millionen Wagen, auf die die Beschreibung passen würde, da ist nichts zu holen."

„Okay, ihr beiden sucht weiter nach Spuren, Kensi, Sam und ich werden uns in al Qahiris Umfeld umhören. Und Deeks… du gehst die Überwachungsaufnahmen von der Schießerei noch einmal durch. Wenn du wirklich bereits verletzt warst, müsste das doch auf den Videos zu sehen sein."

„Dein Ernst?", murrte Deeks, „ich soll am Schreibtisch sitzen und Videos angucken?"

„Willst du lieber in einer Zelle sitzen und dich mit unseren Freunden vom FBI unterhalten?", gab Callen zurück. Deeks schüttelte den Kopf und ergab sich schließlich seinem Schicksal.


	8. Unstimmigkeiten

**Kapitel 07: Unstimmigkeiten**

Aus dem ungemütlichen Morgen wurde ein ebenso ungemütlicher Nachmittag und so langsam war Deeks es satt, sich immer wieder die gleichen Bilder ansehen zu müssen.

Nell hatte ihm einen hochauflösenden Laptop mit den Überwachungsaufnahmen gegeben, an dem er jetzt schon stundenlang saß und als einzige Bewegung immer wieder die Play-Taste drückte.

Aufgrund der Dunkelheit war es aber kaum möglich, die Gestalten auf dem Bildschirm realen Personen zuzuordnen und so war Deeks auch nach mehreren Dutzend Durchläufen immer noch nicht sicher, wer denn nun der zweite Agent vom FBI und wer die echten Gangster waren.

Und zu allem Übel fielen ihm auch langsam aber sicher immer mehr die Augen zu.

„Ach, das ist doch bescheuert", murmelte er niedergeschlagen und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Im Kopf ging er noch einmal die Szenen durch, wie er sie noch in Erinnerung hatte.

Eindeutig, er hatte zuerst auf einen der mutmaßlichen Terroristen geschossen und war dann von jemandem aus der Riege der Waffenschieber verwundet worden.

Wieso war das nur so schwer zu beweisen?

Er war doch zum Zeitpunkt von Jonathan Reeves' Tod gar nicht mehr wirklich dabei gewesen!

Aber halt, jetzt hatte er eine Idee.

Wenn er nicht mehr darauf achtete, was er getan hatte, sondern vielmehr, WANN Reeves zu Boden gegangen war, dann würde ihn vielleicht schon allein der Zeitstempel entlasten!

Rasch drückte Deeks noch einmal auf die Play-Taste, vergrößerte aber nun auf die Person, die er für Jonathan Reeves hielt.

In Zeitlupe ging er durch die Bilder und sah, wie Reeves mehrere Schüsse abgab, ehe er selbst mitten in den Kopf getroffen wurde.

„Aua …", murmelte Deeks und hielt an. Die Zeitanzeige zeigte 05:13 Minuten. Das war es. Das musste es doch sein. Mittlerweile wusste er schon auswendig, wann genau er selbst zu Boden gegangen war. 04:57. Er hatte seit 16 Sekunden definitiv keinen Schuss mehr abgegeben.

Aber halt, da stimmte noch etwas nicht.

Langsam spulte Deeks zurück und ließ sich den tödlichen Schuss noch einmal abspielen.

„Das glaube ich nicht …", murmelte er und wiederholte die Sequenz erneut. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er hatte den FBI-Agent nicht erschossen. Niemand von ihnen hatte es getan. Der tödliche Schuss war … aus den eigenen Reihen gekommen!

Mit einem Satz war er am Telefon und hatte Callens Nummer gewählt.

„G, hier Deeks! Reeves wurde nicht von uns erschossen. Das waren die Waffenhändler!", rief er aufgebracht in den Telefonhörer. Am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte ein aufgeregtes Getuschel. Offenbar war Callen zusammen mit Sam und Kensi unterwegs.

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?", meldete sich nun Callen zu Wort.

„Hundertprozentig!", bestätigte Deeks.

„Okay, Eric hat uns gerade angerufen. Er hat den SUV der Zelle entdeckt und verfolgt ihn über Kaleidoscope. Wir kommen zurück ins OSP", erklärte Callen und legte auf.

„Hetty?", Deeks war sich überaus unsicher, ob er gerade im Büro seiner Vorgesetzten willkommen war, die schon die ganze Zeit über fast ununterbrochen am Telefon gehangen hatte.

„Was ist denn, Mr. Deeks?", fragte Hetty unwirsch zurück und knallte den Hörer auf die Telefongabel.

„Ähm … ich dachte nur … weil …", stammelte Deeks, „ich bin doch jetzt unschuldig und …"

„Und sie würden gerne bei der Operation dabei sein, nicht wahr?", nahm Hetty ihm die Worte aus dem Mund. Er nickte.

„Mr. Deeks, ich bin mir bewusst, wie wenig Interesse Sie an einer Karriere als, wenn ich es einmal so beschreiben darf, Bürohengst besitzen", erklärte Hetty salbungsvoll, „und dabei muss ich Ihnen voll und ganz zustimmen, denn darin sind Sie einfach grauenhaft – aber in Anbetracht Ihrer derzeitigen Situation muss ich sie darauf hinweisen, dass ich Sie nicht mehr schützen kann, sobald sie diese heiligen Gemäuer verlassen haben."

„Das heißt also, nein", fasste Deeks seufzend zusammen.

„Mr. Deeks, Sie sind ein hervorragender Agent. Ich weiß das, schließlich habe ich sie hierher geholt", erklärte Hetty und ihr Tonfall hatte etwas Tröstendes an sich, „aber bei all Ihrem Fleiß und Eifer vergessen Sie manchmal, dass es sich ebenso lohnt, wie die Spinne im Netz auf seine Beute zu warten. Üben Sie sich in Geduld, Mr. Deeks, dann werden Sie schon bald wieder bei ihrem Team sein können."

Deeks nickte geschlagen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Allerdings habe ich damit nicht gemeint, dass Sie währenddessen untätig sein sollen!", rief ihm Hetty noch leicht amüsiert hinterher, woraufhin Deeks sich überrascht umwandte.

„Der Technik sei Dank verfügen wir über Mittel und Wege, um auch aus der Ferne ganz nah bei unseren Kollegen zu sein", erklärte sie geheimnisvoll, und als Deeks sie nur fragend ansah, fügte sie hinzu:

„Nun gehen Sie schon zu Eric und Nell! Die Videoübertragung ist schließlich live!"

„Okay, das LAPD hat den Laden umzingelt. Sam, Kensi, gebt mir Rückendeckung. Wir gehen da jetzt rein", befahl Callen über die Funkmikros, als sie sich dem Versteck der Terroristen, einem alten Lagerhaus, näherten.

„Viel Glück", wünschte Deeks ihnen von der Zentrale aus und verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen auf dem Bildschirm.

Vorsichtig öffnete Callen die Eingangstür und ging mit der Pistole voran hinein.

„Bundesagenten, keine Bewegung!", schrie er und schon stürmten zahlreiche Polizisten des LAPD, Kensi und Sam aus allen Richtungen auf die drei Männer los, die gerade noch über einen großen Tisch gebeugt gestanden und jetzt nicht einmal mehr die Möglichkeit hatten, abzuhauen.

Noch ehe sie zu den Waffen greifen konnten, waren sie auch schon verhaftet.

„Gut gemacht, Leute", lobte Callen die anderen über Funk, während Kensi sich die Notizen auf dem Tisch ansah.

„Schaut euch das an! Das sind Lagepläne des Los Angeles Airport!", rief sie erstaunt aus.

„Und das Arsenal hier reicht aus, um den halben Flugplatz in die Luft zu sprengen", meinte Callen zufrieden, „ich glaube, wir haben unsere Navy-Waffen gefunden."

„Das heißt, mit dem Anschlag wird es dann wohl nichts mehr", meinte Sam erleichtert.

„Sehr gut, Mr. Hanna", meldete sich nun Hetty zu Wort, „beseitigen Sie alle Unterlagen und kommen Sie dann in die Operationszentrale zurück. Ich habe bereits veranlasst, dass man die Waffen zurück auf den Navy-Stützpunkt bringen lässt."


	9. Ablösung

**Kapitel 08: Ablösung**

„Ich gratuliere Ihnen allen zu einem gelungenen Abschluss des Falles. Wieder einmal haben Sie bewiesen, wie wichtig Ihr Team für den NCIS und die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika ist."

Das ganze Team hatte sich bei Nell und Eric versammelt und lauschte nun einer Videokonferenzansprache von Director Leon Vance.

„Director, der Fall ist noch nicht abgeschlossen", wagte Callen zu widersprechen, „wir haben weder LaRoca noch den Mörder von Lieutenant Valdez gefunden."

„Natürlich ist es Ihnen weiterhin erlaubt, den Mörder von Lieutenant Valdez zu jagen", stimmte Vance ihm mit ernstem Blick zu, „jedoch ist es die Aufgabe des FBI und gegebenenfalls des LAPD, sich um Bryan LaRoca und seine Organisation zu kümmern. Ich musste dem Direktor des FBI mein ausdrückliches Versprechen geben, dass der NCIS sich nicht mehr in diese Sache einmischt. Wir können nicht noch mehr Menschenleben riskieren, nur weil unsere beiden Behörden nicht miteinander kooperieren."

„Aber wir haben Agent Reeves nicht umgebracht", wandte Deeks noch einmal ein, doch als er das gefährliche Glimmen in Vances Augen sah, verstummte er sofort.

„In der Tat, Detective Deeks", erklärte der NCIS-Direktor schließlich, „allerdings wäre er wohl ohne unsere Ermittlungen in dieser Sache noch am Leben."

„Das ist Spekulation, Director", meinte Hetty sachlich.

„Möglicherweise", antwortete Vance, „aber zurzeit zählt eben nicht, was wir glauben, sondern einzig und allein, was das FBI glaubt. Und Sie können froh sein, dass einer ihrer Leute jetzt nicht in Washington im Gefängnis sitzt, Henrietta."

Hetty nickte, während Deeks erleichtert aufatmete.

„Ich erwarte von Ihnen allen innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage einen ausführlichen Bericht der Geschehnisse", sprach Leon Vance, ehe die Verbindung nach Washington jäh unterbrochen wurde.

„Na toll, da reißen wir uns also den Arsch auf und diese Pfuscher vom FBI dürfen weiter ermitteln", seufzte Callen sichtlich enttäuscht.

„Das ist auch gut so, Mr. Callen, denn ansonsten würden Ihr und Mr. Deeks' Schreibtische förmlich vor unerledigten Akten überquellen", merkte Hetty mahnend an und wandte sich zum Gehen, „ach, und ICH erwarte Ihre Berichte bereits morgen Vormittag."

„Hetty, Sie sind unmenschlich", seufzte Deeks und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Komm schon, vielleicht kannst du ja Sam dazu überreden, dir Nachhilfe zu geben", versuchte ihn Kensi grinsend aufzumuntern.

„Ja, mit bunten Textmarkern und Smileys", lachte Callen.

„Das ist nicht witzig", meinte Sam trocken, „und ich male KEINE Smileys!"

„Da hab ich aber anderes gesehen", widersprach ihm Callen und machte einen Satz nach vorne, um Sams gezieltem Boxhieb zu entgehen, der stattdessen ins Leere ging.

„Na warte, ich krieg dich", rief Sam seinem Partner hinterher, der jedoch bereits die Treppen hinuntergestürmt war.

„Wie die kleinen Kinder", lächelte Kensi, ehe sie zusammen mit Deeks den beiden Streithähnen nach unten folgte.


	10. Epilog: Der Lauf des Lebens

**Epilog: Der Lauf des Lebens**

Am frühen Abend war das gesamte Team erschöpft und trotz der neuesten Wendungen doch recht zufrieden mit sich nach Hause gefahren.

Einzig Callen kam noch immer nicht zur Ruhe und so fuhr er gedankenverloren durch die Straßen von Los Angeles, bis er – ohne wirklich bewusst dorthin gekommen zu sein – vor dem Haus von Jonathan Reeves anhielt und langsam den geordneten Pfad hinauf zur Eingangstür abschritt.

Er wusste nicht einmal ganz genau, was es war, das ihn zu diesem Ort gezogen hatte, doch sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass er diesen Fall nicht vollständig abgeschlossen hatte – noch nicht. Während er im Hauptquartier seine Berichte geschrieben hatte, war er immer wieder an Celia Morenos Namen hängen geblieben. Irgendwann hatte er sich schließlich an einen Computer gesetzt und sie durch die Datenbanken gejagt.

Sie war Statistikerin gewesen, ein Schreibtischjob bei verschiedenen Behörden. Dann hatte sie Jonathan Reeves kennengelernt, einen aufstrebenden FBI-Agent, Spezialgebiet Undercover-Arbeit. Und hatte für ihn ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben auf den Kopf gestellt.

Callen seufzte.

Letzten Endes hatte es doch alles nichts gebracht. So war es immer, wenn man sich mit so jemandem einließ. Man wurde verlassen, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Genauso war es auch mit Kristin gewesen. Nur dass er damals nicht G. Callen, sondern Jason Tedrow gewesen war.

Damals hatte er diese Vergangenheit bei Kristin zurückgelassen. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, das wusste er. Auf Lügen ließ sich keine Beziehung aufbauen.

Umso mehr bewunderte Callen diese junge Frau, die ihr Leben der Arbeit eines Mannes geopfert hatte, dessen Job gefährlicher war als alles, was sie sich je vorzustellen gewagt hätte. Celia Moreno hatte gewusst, worauf sie sich einließ. Und hatte trotzdem „ja" gesagt.

Vielleicht, wenn er diese Frau nur besser kennenlernte, würde er erfahren, wonach er suchen musste, wer sich ein Leben an der Seite eines G. Callen vorstellen konnte.

Nein, das war Unsinn. Er konnte nicht zu einer Frau gehen, die vor nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden ihren Verlobten verloren hatte. Er konnte nicht die Wunden in ihrem Herzen rücksichtslos wieder aufreißen, die sich womöglich noch nicht einmal zu schließen begonnen hatten.

Und so drehte sich G. Callen um und ging eben jenen Weg, den er gerade erst hinaufgekommen war, langsam zurück, ohne jedoch zu bemerken, dass sich hinter ihm eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten der Veranda gelöst hatte.

„Sie heißen nicht Jason, nicht wahr?"

Erschrocken hielt Callen inne und wandte sich rasch um. Dort, an der Ecke des kleinen Hauses, stand Celia Moreno in einem schwarzen Kleid und blickte ihn traurig aus ihren dunklen Haselnussaugen an.

„Sie sind ein Agent, so wie er es war."

Das war eine Feststellung. Und doch merkte Callen, wie er langsam zu nicken begann und zu der jungen Frau zurückkehrte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Jonathan nicht zurückkehren wird", sagte er und klang dabei so aufrichtig, dass es ihm schon selbst ein wenig davor gruselte.

„Das muss es nicht", die Augen von Celia Moreno glänzten verräterisch, doch sie lächelte, „wissen Sie, in meinem Inneren habe ich gewusst, dass es irgendwann einmal dazu kommen würde, auch wenn er mir immer etwas anderes erzählt hat. Jeden Tag, den er durch diese Tür ging, lebte ich mit der Angst, ihn niemals wiederzusehen. Aber so ist nun einmal der Lauf des Lebens und Tag, den ich mit ihm verbringen durfte, hat mich daran erinnert, wie wertvoll jeder Augenblick sein kann."

Callen nickte und verstand.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Moreno."

„Das hoffe ich."


End file.
